


Mellifluous

by SpaceMallCops (LordZarcock)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordZarcock/pseuds/SpaceMallCops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mellifluous /məˈliflo͞oəs/ adj<br/>(of a voice or words) sweet or musical; pleasant to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I was actually attempting to write fluff but my angst-loving soul disagreed heartily so good luck.
> 
> Read/reblog on tumblr [here](http://voltron-legendary-shipper.tumblr.com/post/148053634689/mellifluous-voltron-legendary-shipper-kyubey20)

Keith’s voice was mellifluous. Drawing him in like a siren, beckoning, calling him towards that song. Smooth like silk, sweet as honey as their lips met once, twice, thrice, again and again until he somehow found himself with Keith’s head against his chest, his arms wrapped around the smaller male’s body as he hummed in contentment. Lance wished every day could be like this, sweet kisses and warm smiles and soft laughs. But with the Galra Empire on the loose there was rarely any time for relaxation, and he was going to savor this moment, knowing full well that this may be the last morning he’d ever spend with his boyfriend. His boyfriend. Lance would never get used to saying that, never get used to having someone actually care for him, especially not his supposed rival. He sighed, nuzzling into the mullet that he had grown to love. Love. When had he started thinking about Keith that way, not in degrees of like (or even dislike), but rather love? He couldn’t remember. He tested it out, whispering into Keith’s ear. Those three words that he could never have imagined saying to anyone other than his family were said so easily to this one boy. This one boy who had chosen this very moment to fall asleep, not even noticing Lance’s breakthrough. Lance smiled softly and snuggled in closer, reasoning that he would just say them when he woke up.

He was right, in a sick, twisted kind of way. The alarms had woken them, throwing them into the throngs of a battle. A battle they won, but not without a sacrifice. Lance had been choking on blood, gasping for air when he looked up into Keith’s eyes and whispered his last words. Keith had to be pulled back, screaming and cursing at the sky, begging for Lance to come back. But there’s no bargaining with Death, as he had learned so long ago. So he trained, focused like never before, biding his time for this day, when he could fight the final battle to defeat the Galra Empire, the ones who had taken Lance from him. A battle they won, but not without a sacrifice. As Keith lay bleeding, separated from the other paladins by a mere sheet of metal, he smiled and finally uttered those words up to the sky.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> All hearts broken shall be reimbursed in full with more angst to come ;)
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic so please let me now what you think!
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr!  
> Personal tumblr: [lordzarcock](http://lordzarcock.tumblr.com/)  
> Voltron tumblr: [spacemallcops](http://spacemallcops.tumblr.com/)


End file.
